


Nefarious Array

by ixm357, red_sus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Churches & Cathedrals, Comedy, Cults, Dark Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Romance, no qc we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixm357/pseuds/ixm357, https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_sus/pseuds/red_sus
Summary: Kayda Akaashi grew up a somewhat normal childhood in a village on the outskirts of the human realm, bordering the demon realm. When she was 9 her father was murdered by a rogue demon who got through the borders. Leaving her and her twin brother Keiji alone. A year later Kayda joined the Holy Knight Order as a trainee so she could protect people and prevent tragedies like the one that happened to her and her brother. For years the demons disappeared letting the humans have peace and quiet. One day however, seven years later her brother is accused by the church of being associated with demons.What will Kayda do? Does family come first or does her duty as a knight?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Terushima Yuuji/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day like any other. Kayda Akaashi was finishing up her morning exercise. Later on she had to report to her commanding Cardinal, Cardinal Agnes. After being a part of the Holy Knight Order for ten years she’d finally risen to the top, becoming the youngest female Cardinal Knight. Second in command to the Head Knight. Kayda enjoyed her life here in the capital city of Midariym. She did miss her brother Keiji dearly though. Ever since joining the Holy Knight Order at the young age of seven she’d trained her butt off to get to this position. She only ever got to go home to see Keiji during holidays, but ever since she became the Cardinal Knight her opportunities to return home decreased. She had to be there during the holidays to protect the High Priestess at the Holy Star Festival. 

“Lady Cardinal Knight Akaashi, you have a visitor,” a deacon entered her training hall. That was another advantage of being the Cardinal Knight. Kayda had her own training room, away from the rest of the knights. Here was her safe haven, the place where she spent the most time.

“Thank you, send them to my antechamber.” Kayda picked up a nearby towel and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

“As you wish, your  Eminence.” the deacon bowed and scurried out of the room.

Kayda knew her presence scared and frightened the other members of the church. She didn’t see them often for that exact reason. She only ever saw them if she had a message or if she bumped into them while going to report to her Cardinal or to the Patriarch. Kayda yearned to meet the High Priestess one day. She’d seen the woman's beauty from afar, but she’d never actually gotten to be by her holiness. Only the Head Knight and the Patriarch had the permission to see her. 

As Kayda opened the grand doors to her training hall she bumped into her friend. Yuji Terushima. 

“Akaashi! Just the girl I’ve been looking for,” he looped his arm around Kayda’s neck.

“Stand down, Terushima Holy Knight 3. Greet your superior,” Kayda nudged Terushima’s arm off her.

“So cold and mean! Ahem,” Terushima cleared his throat, “Greetings to her eminence Lady Cardinal Knight Akaashi.”

“Much better. Now out with it, I have a guest waiting,” Kayda motioned for Terushima to walk with her.

“Well the knights have been complaining about the rough roads and they wanted to know if you could put in a word with Cardinal Agnes for a budget raise?”

“I’ll do it. Anything else?” 

“Nope! I just wanted to say hi,” Terushima smiled.

Kayda smiled back. Terushima had been one of her first friends when she entered the Holy Knight Order as a trainee. The only reason why Terushima wasn’t a Priest Knight was because he didn’t take his job seriously. Kayda could remember the countless nights where she’d have to walk a drunk Terushima back to his knight's barrack, and the mornings where she had to nurse him back to health. 

“Alright. Meet me at our usual spot when the clock chimes twice.” Kayda and Terushima did their secret handshake before parting ways outside of the doors to Kayda’s antechamber. Yet again, another perk of being the Cardinal Knight. She got her own quarters away from the regular knights. Such is the power of authority and money. 

“Are you Keiji’s sister?” a man sat in one of the armchairs.

“Yes, I am Kayda Akaashi,” Kayda replied. She decided to ignore the fact that he didn’t properly address her. But since it was a friend of her brother’s she kept quiet.

“Well, Keiji has been accused of witchcraft and conspiring with demons! He’s been arrested! He’ll be here in the capital soon for his lynching!” the man slid off the chair and kneeled at Kayda’s feet. “Please, Cardinal Knight! You have to save him! He’s your brother! You can’t let him die! Keiji is a good man! He’d never conspire with demons!” The man sobbed at Kayda’s feet. Kayda stepped back from him, not wanting to get his dirty commoner tears on her white cloak. 

Kayda stood there pondering. It was hard to believe that her brother, the quiet and thoughtful Keiji would even talk to demons. Demons were the ones who killed their parents. 

“I’ll think about it. Please excuse yourself from my quarters,” Kayda turned towards the door that led to her office. 

“You're a monster. He’s your twin brother and all you can say is  _ I’ll think about it _ . Your disgusting,” the man stood and gave her a glare.

“You better watch what you say, peasant. You just directly insulted the Cardinal Knight. You’re lucky I’m letting you go!” Kayda hissed. The man shot her another glare before exiting the antechamber. 

Kayda didn’t know what to do. Yes, she loved her brother, but her duty as a knight came first. Right? If it was true that her brother associated with demons then he had to be executed. It was a direct violation of the High Priestess’s rule. Kayda entered her office and sat down at her desk, droning through report after report of all the captured people. And there it was, written on paper. Keiji Akaashi was taken into custody under the premise of violating Law 18. 

She sighed. She didn’t know what to do. If she saved her brother it would be treason. She would be stripped of her title as Cardinal Knight and thrown into the dungeons herself. 

“What should I do,” she groaned. 

* * *

A few days later Kayda stood at the gates of the Cathedral with the Head Knight and the Priest Knights. The newest batch of prisoners were coming in and the Patriarch wanted to up security. She stood and watched as knights led prisoners out of a wooden wagon. Face after face she searched. Until she saw him. Her brother Keiji. He met her eyes and she felt a strong sense of guilt. 

“Keiji…” she whispered.

The knight beside her stared at her. “Lady Cardinal Knight, are you related to one of these criminals?”

“Stand down. You were not given permission to speak.” Kayda glared at the knight and he quieted down. 

After the prisoners were escorted to their cells Kayda and the Head Knight went to report to the Cardinals. While the Head Knight often reported to the Patriarch and High Priestess, the official overseer of the Head Knight was the first Cardinal Alice. The second Cardinal Agnes oversaw the Cardinal Knight. 

“Lord Patriarch, the prisoners have all be settled into their cells and the execution date for block 14, Keiji Akaashi is scheduled for the next waning gibbous.”

Kayda’s breath hitched a little bit. Getting looks from the Patriarch and the Head Knight. She hoped they wouldn’t question her on the fact that they shared the last name. She still hadn’t decided what to do left.

“Alright. Send Patrol group D to monitor. Rotate them at exactly 6 ticks after noon with patrol group B,” the Patriarch told the Head Knight.

Kayda and the Head Knight bowed to the Patriarch before excusing themselves from the office.

* * *

She sat in the meadow behind the cathedral. Hidden by the summer leaves. Kayda waited. It was 15 till noon, so she was early. She leaned against the tree and look off her knight cloak and laid it on the ground for her to sit. During their exercises the knights wore black and as uniform, they wore black too. As knights ranked up their uniform became lighter. Kayda’s uniform was white, the same white as the Head Knight. She didn’t mind the uniform. It looked good on her and it complimented her long black hair and gunmetal blue eyes. It was however a pain to keep clean and she owned five uniforms since she had to wash it basically every night. 

When she heard the cathedral bells ring a familiar figure popped up behind her, wrapping their arms around her.

“Yuji.”

“Why can’t you be this nice to me all the time,” Terushima groaned and sat down beside Kayda, leaning in beside her to rest his head on her shoulder.

“Because it’s the knight code. We are to not let personal feelings interfere with work.”

“ Bullshit ,” he scoffed from beside her.

Kayda sit there beside him and listened to the pattern of his breathing for what felt like hours. If she was going to tell anyone about her predicament it would be Yuji, but what if he reported her for treason? No, he wouldn’t do that to her. Would he? He told her he loved her, so maybe… Just maybe…

“What’s wrong Kayda, you seem upset,” Terushima hit the nail on the head.

Kayda took a deep breath and prayed to the Gods that he wouldn’t report her and then told him all about her situation with her brother.

“Do you want my honest opinion?” Terushima twirled a strand of Kayda’s hair between his fingers.

“Yes.”

“If I were you I’d save my brother. You said yourself that Keiji was the last family member you had left. I understand that you feel obligated to the church, but what good does being a knight for the sole purpose to keep your family safe when the church itself kills your last family member.”

Kayda stared wide-eyed at Terushima. She was surprised but relieved by his answer.

“Really? Yuji do you mean it?”

“Of course I do.”

“Will you help me free Keiji?”

“His execution is in a week correct?”

“Yes.”

Terushima gave Kayda a kiss on the cheek and stood up. “I’ll try to get some stuff done. Meet me here again in two days.”

Kayda watched Terushima jog back to the cathedral. Maybe she was being reckless, but blood is thicker than water. And Terushima gave her a good point. The whole purpose of becoming a knight was to protect her brother and everyone she held dear. Keiji was the reason why she kept herself with dignity. Keiji’s letters were what kept her sane when she broke her ankle. Keiji was her reason to live. 

* * *

Two days later Kayda and Terushima had a solid plan. And five days later they executed it.  


* * *

Kayda’s legs shook while she walked down the cold stone stairs into the dungeon. Terushima was waiting in the forest behind the cathedral town with bags of food and money as well as two horses for them to get away with. Kayda had tried to get Terushima to go with her, but he refused. He said that he would wait for her return and lie to the Patriarch that she had been kidnapped. It was a weak excuse but that was what everything banked on.

The heel of Kayda’s boot clicked against the cold stone. She kept walking with dignity past all the knights. She was still their Cardinal Knight. When she reached Keiji’s cell she dismissed all the guards in the room.

She slid the key to Keiji’s cell through the bars. “At exactly six ticks I want you to get out of here. There’s a tiny trapdoor at the end of the hallway that leads to a tunnel that leads out of the cathedral. I’ll wait for you at the end of the tunnel. Be quick and leave no trail.”

Keiji nodded and Kayda left the dungeon to go back to her room and anxiously wait another two hours. 

* * *

When the moment of reckoning came she was out of breath. She had sprinted so fast after she exited the cathedral. Her throat felt dry as she sprinted through the brush trying to get to the rendezvous spot. 

When she got there she saw Keiji. She jumped at him and flew her arms around his neck. Keiji hugged her back. They were reunited. One half with the other.

“Keiji we have to go. Now!” Kayda told him. 

The two of them started sprinting off to where Terushima was waiting. When they reached there Kayda gave Terushima one last kiss.

“I’ll be back Yuji.” 

“I’ll be waiting.” Yuji smiled at Kayda.

Kayda and Keiji climbed onto the horses and waved goodbye to Terushima before taking off into the knight.

After riding for an hour Kayda turned to her brother.

“Where do we go?”

The answer she got shocked her. 

“The demon realm.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is a very special day! November 9th is red_sus's birthday! She's the bestest friend I've ever had and I'm so lucky to have found her! This fanfic is very special since I get to write it with her too!
> 
> \- ixm357

Hinata had next to no idea why he was being called into the council meeting. He had heard rumors, but he highly doubted they were true… mostly. He picked up his pace a little in anticipation. He wondered if it wasn’t about the rumors he’s heard, and just simply about the new prisoners that had been brought in. His friend had told him that Lady Cardinal Knight Akaashi had been kidnapped by demons. Others told him that she had gone AWOL. 

When he pushed open the doors to the council room he was greeted by the Patriarch, 1st Cardinal Alice, 2nd Cardinal Agnes, and the Head Knight.

“Shoyo Hinata, Priest Knight 1. You have been called here as a temporary replacement for the Cardinal Knight seat. As you know a terrible fate has befallen Lady Cardinal Knight Akaahsi.”

Hinata gulped.

“What happened?” he asked, shifting from foot to foot. 

“You’ll be taking over her normal duties until she returns,” the Patriarch plowed on, blatantly ignoring him.  _ It must be bad, then,  _ he thought. He considered asking again, but he was pretty sure his efforts would be fruitless no matter how many times he asked. 

“Also, you will be tasked with tracking down Lady Cardinal Knight Akaashi,” the High Priest added. Hinata had to bite the inside of his lip to keep himself from asking what was going on here. 

“So I’m going to have to lead a search and rescue party?” Hinata asked, not able to resist. “She could be anywhere. It will take weeks to search just the surrounding area, not to mention-”

The Patriarch cleared his throat, clearly signaling for Hinata to stop talking. “It is believed she has been taken by demons, so the search will begin in the demon realm. If you do happen to find her, do not engage immediately. It will take time to gather the resources necessary to wage war against the demons,” he said.

Hinata froze. He was already worried for his friend, but the thought of her being stuck with demons made him shudder a little. Especially at the thought of leaving her there, but he supposed it was better to be prepared. 

He took in a breath, but it didn’t do much for his sanity. “Ok,” he said on the exhale. “Ok. When does the search start?”

“Tomorrow. Good luck.”

_ I’ll need it,  _ Hinata added mentally. 


End file.
